THE SISTERHOOD REPEATS
by Rocky28
Summary: This is my first story. I hope you like it. R and R pleeezzz.
1. Introduction

Authors Note: Took me a while, hope you like. Better like it! Please read  
and review. This is my 1st story btw. My beta-reader is Dejichan4444, my  
friend. NO FLAMES ALLOWED!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I made up.

Introduction

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, there were four young s. There was me, Ronnie, Abie,  
Elena, and Bailey. We're the daughters, of the Sisterhood; The Sisterhood of  
the Traveling Pants. Yeah, that's right-- the daughters. I have some  
disappointing news for you, Mom, Bridget, Tibby, and Lena did not marry the  
guys they fell in love with throughout those three years.

Mom married Dad (uh, Chris, that is his name). Bridget married Karl. Tibby  
didn't marry at all (had Bailey out of wedlock). And Lena married Paul (no  
not Uncle Paul, Carmen's step-brother).

You would expect Abie, Elena, Bailey, and me to be best friends. WRONG!  
Until this summer, we d each other. When I turned ten I figured out the  
truth about our mothers and how their daughters were all born in the same  
month.

The truth was--that they planned it. The whole truth really was, these women  
planned it. Tibby just had a baby with her boyfriend at the time. And the  
rest of them just had babies with their husbands (seems reasonable.) I felt  
like a lie. Mom and Dad hadn't planned my four other brothers and sisters,  
but they had planned me. They planned me perfectly in line with Bridget,  
Tibby and Lena.

Back to the point, not my personal opinion about how I didn't like the way I  
was born: The summer before we all turned fourteen Tibby was busy  
documentary on Aids, Lena had taken a full-time job at the local doctor's  
office, and Bridget was working at a soccer camp for kids with disabilities.

All of the other three mothers were equally busy, but not Mom. Since my  
youngest sister Amelia started Kindergarten Mom got a teaching job at the  
local elementary school (it was private, not public, so she wasn't working  
in the same district as the school I went to.) so she was the only mother  
home for the summer. This was decided that the four of us s would stay  
at my house for the whole entire damn summer.

At first it was horrible. Bailey complained that she was named after a  
that died at least thirty years ago and that she should have been named  
after someone alive and that could make a difference. Elena complained that  
she should have been able to go to Greece for the summer because she had  
just turned thirteen. Abie had wanted to go to a softball camp down up in  
New York state but Bridget had said no.

Mom said I took after Tibby, my hobbies--photography, producing movies. I  
had wanted to go to movie camp but Mom had said no because it was hard  
enough being able to afford five kids, sending one to summer camp would be  
even worse. So this is how we became friends even if we weren't best ones.


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter! Enjoy and read and review! My beta-reader is  
Dejichan4444

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I made up.

Chapter One

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elena, Elena, can you show me how to do a braid?" Amelia said as Ronnie  
turned on her movie camera and started taping, 'A Day in My Life, Summer  
vacation edition,' her new movie.

"Yeah sure, come here Amelia," Elena said, she grabbed a doll that was  
laying on the living room floor. She turned and twisting the doll's hair  
until a perfect braid came out."

"Carmen?" Abie yelled, "Some people from school are going to the park to  
play baseball, can I go?"

"Only if Ronnie goes with you. I don't want you being alone with those boys.  
Ronnie knows how to treat them," Carmen replied from the kitchen. Ronnie  
scoured, Yeah, sure I know how to treat them but I also know how to beat up  
Abie, she thought.

"Thanks Carmen," Abie yelled, she entered the living room, "Ronnie we're  
going to the park." Abie said.

"No, I'm busy."

"Ronnie, come on."

"Ronnie!" Carmen yelled, "Go! You have to get out of the house!"

"Fine, just let me pack up my things, I'm bringing the stuff down their."  
Ronnie packed up her stuff and put it in its bags. She grabbed a new DVD and  
the two of them walked outside.

"Do you know how our mothers met?" Abie asked Ronnie all of a sudden.

"Well, duh. Grandma and their grandmas and you grandma met at an aerobics  
center for pregnant women. Did Bridget ever tell you that?" Ronnie said.

"No, she never talks about Grandma. I don't get why. I guess it is because  
she gets on the subject of this guy she met in high school, Eric, and Dad  
always gets mad. I don't get why he doesn't like her talking about the guys  
she went out with twenty years ago." Abie said.

As the s approached the park they saw the boys setting up for the game.  
"Hey Abie, what's Ronnie doin' here?" Carl, a boy they knew from school  
asked.

"She's going to tape the game stupid. Don't ya think that will be a good  
idea? When I kick your ass it will all be on tape." Ronnie laughed and Carl  
looked away.

"Yo Carl, we won't let a beat us." Ben Christian said. He was Carl's  
best friend. "Damn Abie, you have no idea," Ben said to Abie. Ronnie set up  
her tripod and movie camera near the bench.

"Then fine, Carl and I are team captains. We pick teams." Abie said  
assertively. Ronnie pressed record and started recording. Everyone stood in  
a blob and they picked teams.

"Ben," Carl said.

"Kacey," Abie said.

"Dan."

"Aaron."

"Anna."

They went on for a few minutes until the teams were split equally


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's the second chapter! R and R plz! Oh, btw, Dejichan4444 is my  
beta-reader for EVERY chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I made up.

Chapter Two

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronnie and Abie walked in to the house around five. "We won!" Abie yelled.  
Ronnie took the DVD out of the movie camera and slipped in into the DVD  
player. Everyone gathered around the TV and watched Abie's team beat Carl's  
team.

Elena and Bailey joked about how Ben was so angry when his team didn't get a  
home run. Bailey had d Ben for who knows how long. It was funny how all  
of them going to the same school made us know all of the same people.

For the first time, it was as if the four s got along, and joked, just  
like their mothers. When we were finished Bridget came and picked up Abie  
and her sister Jenna at five. Then Tibby called and asked if Bailey could  
stay for the night, she was working late. And then Lena came and picked up  
Elena and her little sister Anita.

It was dinner. Ronnie's father was home and all of them were gathered around  
the table. Chris, Ronnie's father, was telling Carmen about how he had  
recently had to do some extra work on the bug that was going around eating  
up people skin and was curable. Ronnie could tell that Bailey was  
uncomfortable, she kept scratching her face. Yet this was a normal  
conversation in that house, mostly having to do with Chris' work as a  
doctor.

Before bed Carmen decided that Bailey would sleep on the trundle bed in  
Ronnie's bedroom. As the s were getting ready to go to sleep Bailey  
said, "How do you live with so many people?" She asked suddenly.

"Easy, whenever I get fed up, I got to my room and make a small recording on  
how I feel. I like having my own room. Mom is nice because I'm the oldest. I  
have to help out a lot though." Ronnie said. She jumped on her bed and  
opened her book, A Filmmakers Guide to Film.

"At least your parents can afford a big house, Mom can barely afford our  
townhouse, just because her documentaries cost so much. And I just wish that  
I knew who my dad is. I feel like I know one half of my heritage, what is  
the other?" Bailey said, "Mom never talks about him at all, all I know is  
that he heard 'I'm pregnant' and left. And they never ever got married.  
Otherwise there is a part of Mom's life I'm clueless about."

"I knowing that the Hispanic part of me is after me. You can see 'the  
Carmen' in me and I it." Ronnie said.

"At least you know," Bailey mumbled, "At least you know."


	4. Chapter 3

Alright, here's the third chapter. Please R and R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I made up!

Chapter Three

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abie heard Jenna yelling from outside of her room. "What?" Abie asked. Jenna  
opened the door and said, "We're not going to Carmen's for breakfast, so you  
can sleep in a little."

"Great, thanks." Abie got up from bed and turned on her computer. She  
checked her e-mail, there were thirteen e-mails. All of them were from her  
soft-ball friends, there was some SPAM, and then there was an e-mail from  
Ronnie.  
_  
To: Abie00_

From: Ronnie28

Subject: HEY!

Hey Abie! So some of my friends and I are getting together at the park to  
make a mystery movie and we were wondering if you wanted to come. Bailey is  
coming and Elena is coming too (I don't know why). E-mail back soon.

--Ronnie

Abie jumped out of her seat. She put on shorts and a t-shirt; she grabbed a  
bag of emergency stuff, her cell phone, emergency numbers, a wallet with  
twenty dollars, and her bathing suit. (There was a swimming pool at the park  
that she liked to go to.)

She left her room, "Abie," Jenna said, "You didn't have to get up. I told  
you to sleep in."

"Fine," Abie said, she marched back into her room and checked her buddy list  
on the computer. Somebody IMed her:

_GoYankees: You weren't supposed 2 win ya know_

Abie00: Excuse me?

GoYankees: this is carl btw

Abie00: then yes I was, i said i was gonna kick ur ass

GoYankees: u don't get it, boys r aloud to kick boy's ass, but 's r  
aloud to kick 's ass, but 's aren't aloud to kick boy's ass. it just  
doesn't happen.

Abie00: god carl, i beat u fair a square

GoYankees: fine, then we play again 2day

Abie00: everyone knows that the diamond is closed for little league on  
Fridays--duh

Go Yankees: whatever abie, whatever

Go Yankees has not available.  
  
Abie laughed at the fact that Carl was jealous. She grabbed her bag and left  
the room. She put her stuff on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Morning honey," Bridget said kissing Abie's forehead.

"Morning Mom," Abie sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a waffle from  
the plate that Bridget had prepared for breakfast.

Jenna walked in pouting, "Mermaid Barbie's head fell off again. Can  
Daddy fix it?"

Bridget ruffled Jenna's hair, "Yes, he'll super glue it this time okay?"

"Yeah."

"Jenna, you know that if you didn't actually bang the Barbie heads on the  
floor that that wouldn't happen." Abie said. Bridget glared at her and Abie  
went back to eating.

"Yeah except when Barbie's are attempting to take over the world that is the  
only way that the Bratz can defend them, I mean what would this game be  
without them Abie?" Abie's father walked into the room with in a suit and  
tie. He kissed Bridget and sat down.

"What is the big occasion Dad?" Abie asked.

"Big meeting with the head of Nano-Science," He said, "They want to expand  
and again on Physics' property."

"I still wonder why I married a physicist." Bridget said as she sat down,  
she giggled a little and patted Abie's father's hand. She grabbed a couple  
of waffles and ate them quickly. Abie stood up and said, "Mom when are we  
leaving?"

"In a little while, probably around nine okay?"

"Great, I'm going to go on a short jog around the block, warm up for the  
game at the park, replaying Carl's team again today, claims we cheated  
yesterday." Abie knew she was lying, but she couldn't help it, Bridget  
didn't like her taking jogs for no reason so she always made up an excuse  
like that.

"Abie, you are a lot like your mother," Her father said and ruffled her  
hair, her nicely dirty hair got all messed up.

"DAD!" She marched to the bathroom so she could put it up in a ponytail.  
Then she took a jog around the block.


End file.
